


Sporting

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Time, Squirting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: An experienced friend met online helps Arianna indulge in her favourite kink.





	Sporting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/gifts).

What did dykes such as herself _do_ before internet dating and hookup apps? She could scarcely imagine the barren, scorched hellscape of the pre-internet days. Now, in the twenty-first century, Arianna could correspond privately with prospective dates without leaving the comfort of her bedroom in her dads’ semi-detached house in the suburbs.

Prospective dates like Celeste, for instance.

CielitoLindo: <You met other women at gay bars lol.>

aRi: <EW 🤮 u had 2 get drunk first ?>

CielitoLindo: <Drunk sex was practically a rite of passage for my generation. I know women who have *never* had sex sober.>

aRi: <ur just taking the piss>

CielitoLindo: <Nope.>

Celeste was an authoritative, encyclopaedic knowledge source on All Things Lesbian. She knew the subculture, its folkways and unspoken codes, and she was happy to explain them to up-and-coming teenage dykes like Arianna. Indeed, she’d been Arianna’s bedrock of support when she came out to her dads. Yeah, granted, Celeste was over twice Arianna’s age, but Arianna wasn’t fussed by it.

aRi: <OLD LADIES ARE GROSS 😁>

CielitoLindo: <Oi, I’m not *that* old! I had the internet when I was a kid.>

As a matter of fact, Arianna thought middle-aged women were hot. She especially liked out and proud butch lesbians, and she preferred them to young women her own age. Maybe it had something to do with being raised by two dads. Nothing against her dads or anything – she loved them both very much – but there’d never been a proper mother figure in her life growing up.

Whatever it was, Arianna didn’t stress herself out about it overmuch. She liked what she liked, and that was nobody’s business but her own.

aRi: <no smartphones tho>

CielitoLindo: <No, no smartphones.>

aRi: <i rest my case>

Arianna waved the smartphone she was using to message Celeste for added emphasis, even though Celeste couldn’t see it.

CielitoLindo: <So… Are we still on for Friday?>

aRi: <👍>

She and Celeste were going to be meeting up for the first time in person on Friday, which was only three days from today. Arianna could hardly wait.

The internet was great for more than meeting prospective dates. The internet was also really, really great for porn. (That was an old song, wasn’t it?) Arianna had spent countless hours exploring streaming porn sites, investigating kinks and learning what she liked.

So, at nineteen years old, she thought she had a pretty good idea of what sorts of stuff turned her on. Basically, with one veeeery small exception, she was vanilla. She liked women’s bodies. She liked big tits and big clits. She liked watching the big tits and the big clits get rubbed, and she loved watching cunts in extreme closeup when women got off. She loved listening to their lusty, feminine moans.

And as for that one veeeery small exception? That one kink she didn’t feel comfortable exploring in her own bedroom at home with her dads watching telly downstairs?

‘Arianna! Please, come in. Make yourself at home. I was just about to put the kettle on.’

For that, she had Celeste. Celeste, who was going to help her with that. Indulge her. It’s what their Friday evening date was for.

‘Oh, no, that’s okay; I don’t need anything. I’d actually…I’d like to get right to it, if you don’t mind.’ It’d taken over an hour by bus to get here, and the anticipation had been almost _unbearable._ Her panties were already soaked. She wanted to get down to business immediately – no more waiting!

‘I see,’ said Celeste, calm and completely accepting. ‘that’s fine. I’ll just be a moment then.’

Celeste’s flat was small, a studio really, though nicely compartmentalised and dominated by a generously-sized king bed. Arianna decided not to stand on ceremony; she stripped herself naked and lay down on the bed. The linens were fine white cotton, unpatterned, lovely and soft. They’d show even the smallest stain. Arianna wondered if –

‘Don’t worry. I’ve got a water-resistant mattress pad, and the linens can be laundered.’

Celeste had reappeared, and she too had removed her clothing in the interim. God, she was beautiful! Such generous curves and ageing movie starlet looks. Short hair, not a hint of makeup. She didn’t need anything to be beautiful. Arianna’s hips twisted, the bolt of arousal which shot through her almost distressing in its intensity. She whined with need.

‘Here, let me help you relax,’ said Celeste as she joined Arianna in the bed. ‘It’s easier to squirt when you’re relaxed.’

Squirting. Yeah, that was Arianna’s one kink…and as far as she was concerned she had no silly illusions about what was happening in those homemade porn videos she consumed so ravenously: Female ejaculate, my skinny arse! Women who squirted during orgasm were pissing themselves.

She didn’t care. God, it was so fucking _sexy_. And it looked like it felt so fucking _good_.

She just _had_ to try it. She just didn’t want her dads to think she was wetting the bed. Celeste, who was into watersports, had offered to help her have this experience.

So here they were.

Celeste began by kissing her, which was nice. Celeste was a good kisser who didn’t come on too strongly, nipping playfully at Arianna’s lips and flicking the inside her of her mouth with her tongue. While they kissed, Celeste’s hand massaged Arianna’s chest and belly. Her hand was broad, warm and strong, and it was delightfully soothing. That hand worked its way gradually lower – slow, non-threatening – petting Arianna’s pubic hair affectionately before probing the sensitive edges of her labia.

‘All right?’ asked Celeste.

‘Mmm, yes,’ moaned Arianna. She wanted Celeste to touch her!

Celeste did…and damn was she good at it! With age came experience, apparently. She knew _exactly _how to finger a woman, thumb circling clit while fingers plunged in deep. She didn’t thrust in and out but crooked and _pushed_, pressing fast and hard against the stretchy part of the anterior wall of Arianna’s vagina where she was most exquisitely sensitive. Arianna gasped, rocking upwards as her own hand flew down to join Celeste’s to stroke her clit frantically. Her heels were digging themselves into the mattress. Oh God, she was so close already – ! She was going to – !

‘Let go. Push out. Don’t try to hold it in…’ murmured Celeste against Arianna’s open slack mouth –

And then it happened. Arianna keened, mind blanked, as her orgasm slammed into her. The most intense pleasure she’d ever felt rocketed along her nerve endings and piss began to pour out of her, not a forceful stream but rather a gentle, involuntary upwelling that soaked her hand and Celeste’s together as they made her orgasm last and last and last –

Until, finally, it was over. Arianna felt boneless, satiated, and the wet spot beneath her hips wasn’t uncomfortable at all. Vaguely, she wondered if Celeste’s nice white bedlinens were ruined, but she didn’t feel like she had the energy to roll over and check. She could admire any stains later.

Celeste brushed the hair from Arianna’s sweat-damp forehead affectionately. ‘How was it?’

Arianna made some vague noise that she hoped voiced her satisfaction. She didn’t quite have the words yet.

‘Good. Wanna try again? Or would you like to make me squirt now?’ asked Celeste.

Both, actually, realised Arianna after less than a second’s reflection. Fortunately, they had all night.


End file.
